Todd Hacks Into Pietro's Database
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Todd is lonely and bored. So he decides to hack Pietro's laptop and finds his database on the Brotherhood, X-Men, Acolytes, SHIELD, and so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Todd is lonely and bored. He going to Pietro's room to find something to do and finds his laptop. In the laptop, Todd finds Pietro's database.

Enjoy.

* * *

Todd was having a terrible day. Tabby, again, gave him no privacy when he was in the bathroom. Lance and Fred were pretty much ignoring him, doing their own things. And Wanda would hex him into a wall every time he went near her and spoke to her.

No one in the Brotherhood cared for him. Well, Pietro did, but he wasn't there at the time.

Pietro wasn't only a Brotherhood member. He was also a member of the Acolytes. And right now, he and the other Acolytes were on a mission. Magneto had sent his Acolytes on mission that would take a few days to do.

Todd was bummed that Pietro was gone. The toad mutant looked up to the speed demon. He was everything Todd wished to be. Pietro was smart, cool, handsome, almost everyone liked him. He was perfect.

And when Todd wanted to feel like a someone, he's go to Pietro's room and try on all his clothes. The last time he did, Pietro caught him and scowled him. Pietro made it clear he didn't want Todd anywhere near his clothes.

"I'm sick of them smelling like garbage," Pietro once said.

Todd stood outside of Pietro's bedroom door.

'I know I shouldn't,' thought Todd. 'I don't want Pietro to be mad at me. I know. I'll just wash all his clothes when I'm done trying them on. He'll never know.'

Todd opened the door and walked in. He saw a black and sliver laptop computer on Pietro's nightstand. What most people didn't know about Todd, was that he was an expert machinist. He had great knowledge of most forms of conventional and advanced technology. So hacking Pietro's computer would be easy.

'I shouldn't,' thought Todd. 'I have no right to invade Tro's privacy. And I'd be no better then Tabby if I hacked.'

**But what if he has juicy info he got from Magneto,** said a little voice in Todd's head. **Don't you want to know what bucket head is doing?**

'I do. Okay, I'll hack.'

Todd sat on Pietro's bed and turned on the computer.

'Files. Let's click on that.'

A bunch of different stuff popped up.

'Whoa! Pietro was a lot of stuff. List Of Powers. That sounds interesting.'

Todd clicked on it.

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

List Of Powers

Weather Manipulation: Ability to control or mentally affect the weather. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena (rain, tornadoes, lightning, ocean currents, etc.) or control the intensity of the weather.

Plant Manipulation: Ability to control, manipulate or animate plant life.

Metal Manipulation: Ability to control or manipulate metal.

Air Manipulation: Ability to control, generate, or absorb air.

Earth Manipulation: Ability to control earth; sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, or other minerals.

Fire Manipulation: Ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire.

Water Manipulation: Ability to control, generate or absorb water.

Ice Manipulation: Ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, can be used to control, generate, or absorb ice.

Bone Manipulation: Ability to manipulate the bones in one's own body. This includes, but is not limited to, the generation of new bone mass, projecting bones out from the skin or rearranging one's own bones.

Darkness Manipulation: Ability to create or manipulate darkness, often by mentally accessing a dimension of dark energy and manipulating it.

Intangibility: Ability to phase through solid matter without harm.

Physical Duplication: Also known as Self-Replication, this is the ability to create physical duplicates of oneself.

Accelerated Healing: Ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery varies from character to character. Can sometimes result in the slowing of aging.

Power Augmentation: Ability to enhance or weaken the powers of others.

Power Bestowal: Ability to bestow powers or jump-start latent powers.

Power Mimicry: Ability to copy another's powers or skills.

Power Absorption: Ability to absorb another's powers or skills.

Power Negation: Ability to cancel the superpowers of others. The power to disable the powers of others, either temporarily or permanently, or power to deflect, reflect or become otherwise immune to the powers of others. Does not include genetic immunities between family members, like Cyclops trying to blast Havok, or opposing negation, like Iceman trying to make an object freeze while Human Torch tries to make it burn.

Power Sensing: Ability to sense or recognize superhuman powers. To determine what powers other characters may possess, track the movements of superpowered individuals, or just simply determine if another individual has powers (without necessarily knowing what those powers actually are).

Acid Generation: Ability to generate acid, can be manifested through touch, or as a spray. Can generate an acid for external use via sweat, spit, or by any other biological means.

Animal Mimicry: Ability to take on the abilities of certain animals.

Biological Manipulation: Ability to control all aspects of a living creature's biological make-up. This includes, but is not limited to, genetic alterations, physical distortion/augmentations, healing, disease, and biological functions.

Body Part Substitution: Ability to replace one's limbs or other body parts with those of another.

Echolocation: Ability to determine location of objects in the environment by use of reflected sound waves, whether generated by the character or ambient sound. Also known as sonar or radar sense.

Invisibility: Ability to render the user unseen to the naked eye.

Merging: Ability to temporarily merge two beings into a single being, which results in a completely new and stronger being.

Pheromone Manipulation: Ability to generate and control pheromones which may have various effects.

Self-Detonation: Ability to explode one's body mass and reform.

Sonic Scream: Ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human.

Superhuman Vision: Ability to see better than normally possible.

Night Vision: Ability to see clearly in darkness.

X-Ray Vision: Ability to see through solid matter.

Telescopic Vision: Ability to magnify vision to various levels.

Wallcrawling: Ability to crawl on vertical and horizontal surfaces.

Waterbreathing: Ability to respirate through water in lieu of a gaseous medium. Not to be confused with an ability to go without breathing or to be able to breathe an alternate air supply.

Invulnerability: Ability to be immune to one or more forms of physical damage.

Kinetic Absorption: Ability to absorb forms of kinetic energy into oneself and utilize it in some way, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts.

Matter Ingestion: Ability to consume any sort of matter without any ill effects on the user.

Poison Generation: Ability to assault others with one or more varieties of toxins, with widely disparate effects.

Prehensile/Animated Hair: Ability to animate and lengthen one's hair.

Reactive Adaptation/Evolution: Ability to develop a resistance or immunity to whatever they were injured by or exposed to. This effect can be permanent or temporary.

Superhuman breath: Ability to inhale/exhale with superhumanly powerful strength. This can range from exhalation on par with gale force winds to inhalation on par with the power of a gravitational vortex. In some cases, freezing temperatures can also be achieved.

Superhuman Durability: Ability to have a higher resistance to one or more forms of damage before being injured.

Superhuman Agility: Ability to have agility is beyond that of a human's peak.

Superhuman Reflexes: Ability to react faster than a normal human.

Superhuman Senses: Ability to see, smell, taste, feel and/or hear more than a normal human.

Superhuman Stamina: Ability to maintain peak physical exertion longer than an normal human.

Superhuman Strength: Ability to have a level of physical strength much higher than normally possible given their proportions.

Superhuman Speed: Ability to move at speeds much faster than a normal human.

Innate Capability: Ability to naturally have skills and/or knowledge typically earned through learning.

Omni-Linguism: Ability to understand any form of language, a natural polyglot. This can be accomplished in various ways. Can understand and translate any language, spoken or written, regardless of origin.

Omniscience: Ability to know anything and everything.

Superhuman Intelligence: Intelligence far above that of a genius level.

Superhuman Tracking: Ability to track an individual or object through supernatural means; sometimes referred to as "pathfinding".

Astral Projection: Also known as astral travel, this is the ability to separate and control one's astral body. Those who can astral project, leaving their bodies behind while their minds and/or spirits leave and go to the Astral Plane.

Mental Projection: Ability to project one's consciousness/emotions into the astral plane, into another, or to make them real.

Empathy: Ability to read or sense the emotions and/or control the emotions or feelings of others.

Cross-Dimensional Awareness: Ability to detect actions and events in other dimensions.

Mediumship: Ability to see and communicate with the dead.

Telepathy: Ability to read the thoughts of, or to mentally communicate with others.

Telepathic Immunity: Ability to be immune or highly resistant to the telepathic intrusions of others.

Telekinesis: Ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye.

Astral Trapping: Ability to cause an astral projection to stay on the astral plane, usually in one specific place.

Memory Manipulation: Ability to erase or enhance the memories of another.

Mind Control: The ability to alter the perceptions of others, and general ability to control the actions of others with the mind.

Possession: Ability to take control and inhabit the body of an individual. Can take mental control of other characters, directing their movements and using their powers.

Psionic Blast: Ability to overload another's mind causing pain, memory loss, lack of consciousness, vegetative state or death after having created a psionic link into that individual's mind.

Psychic Weapons: Ability to create a weapon of psychic energy that can harm mentally and not physically. (Sometimes physically too.)

Electric Manipulation: Ability to control, generate or absorb electric fields.

Wind Manipulation: Ability to control, generate, or absorb wind.

Heat Manipulation: Ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire.

Moisture Manipulation: Ability to control, generate or absorb water.

Cold Manipulation: Ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms and thus reduce temperature, can be used to control, generate, or absorb ice.

Microscopic Vision: Ability to magnify vision to various levels.

Probability Manipulation: Ability to alter probability, causing unlikely things to happen or likely things to not happen. Usually manifests as good luck/bad luck effects.

Animation: Ability to bring inanimate objects to life or to free an individual from petrification.

Shadow Manipulation: Ability to create or manipulate darkness, often by mentally accessing a dimension of dark energy and manipulating it.

Density Control: Ability to increase or decrease the natural density of an object and/or one's self.

Disintegration: Ability to disintegrate matter through touch or through beams.

Elemental Transmutation: The ability to alter chemical elements, changing them from one substance to another by rearranging the atomic structure. May be limited to self-transmutation.

Gravity Manipulation: Ability to manipulate or generate gravitons, or other types of gravitational interactions.

Immortality: Ability to live forever. This may be complete immortality encompassing invulnerability, partial invulnerability to all but specific events, or simply an inability to age normally.

Phasing: Ability to phase through solid matter without harm.

Light Manipulation: Ability to control, generate or absorb light particles.

Magnetism Manipulation: Ability to control and/or generate magnetic fields.

Mass Manipulation: Ability to increase or decrease mass in an object.

Microwave Manipulation: The ability to convert ambient electromagnetic energy into microwaves and manipulate it into various effects such as heat, light, and radiation.

Molecular Manipulation: Ability to mentally manipulate the molecules of objects and/or one's self on a molecular level.

Radiation Manipulation: Ability to generate, manipulate or have immunity to toxic radiation.

Reality Warping: Ability to change or manipulate reality itself.

Reality Warp Immunity: Ability to be immune or resistant to the attempts of others to fundamentally change the nature of reality.

Resurrection: Ability to come back to life after being killed.

Sound Manipulation: Ability to manipulate sound.

Time Manipulation: Ability to affect the flow of time by slowing, accelerating, reversing, or stopping it.

Magnetic Manipulation: Ability to channel and manipulate magnetic fields that exist naturally or artificially.

Concussion Beams: Ability to generate or transform various forms of energy into a "solid" or concussive beam of energy.

Energy Blasts: Ability to expel various forms of energy from the body.

Technopathy: Ability to manipulate technology.

Energy Sourcing: Ability to draw power from large or small but abundant sources of energy, such as turning kinetic energy into physical blasts or converting solar energy into other forms. Sometimes based on proximity to source, sometimes stored for future use.

Chi: Some form of life energy. This type of method generally provides extraordinary strength, speed, durability and reflexes. Also often used for superhuman awareness, energy blasts, elemental powers and sometimes invulnerability.

Energy Constructs: Ability to create complex shapes (such as giant boxing gloves or cages) or even functional machinery (such as fire extinguishers or laser rifles) out of solid energy.

Energy Conversion: Ability to absorb one form of energy and convert it into another form of energy.

Force Field Generation: Ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy.

Teleportation: Ability to move from one place to another without occupying the space in between.

Time Travel: Ability to travel back or forth through time.

Electrical Transportation: Ability to travel through electrical conduits (such as power lines or telephone lines). Can enter through devices such as televisions, electrical poles or computers.

Omnipresence: Ability to be present anywhere and everywhere simultaneously.

Portal Creation: Ability to create wormholes, portation "discs" or other spatial portals for transport between two non-adjacent locations.

Summoning: Ability to summon beings or objects for assistance. This may range from invoking simple implements to mighty familiar spirits.

Flight: Ability to lift off the ground, to ride air currents, or to fly self-propelled through the air. Can fly though various means, whether with wings, through a mutation, with telekinesis or other psionic power, or technological enhancements.

Levitation: The process by which an object is suspended in the air.

Illusion: Ability to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions.

Shapeshifting: Ability to change appearance or body structure.

Duplication: To create copies of oneself.

Zoopathy: Ability to control animals.

Animal Morphing: Ability to take on animal forms. May be able to take on the abilities of the altered form.

Elasticity: Ability to stretch, deform, expand or contract one's body into any form imaginable.

Inorganic: Ability to transform completely into an inorganic substance while retaining organic properties.

Liquification: Ability to turn partially or completely into a liquid.

Size Shifting: Ability to increase or decrease one's size.

Sublimation: Ability to transform into a gaseous, mist, or fog-like form.

Substance Mimicry: Ability to transform into any substance touched.

Magnetic Field Manipulation: Ability to manipulate magnetism.

Temporal Duplication: Ability to bring past and future versions of oneself back to the present.

Acoustikinesis: Ability to manipulate sound or in other ways use sound as a tool.

Adaptation: When bodies and/or minds spontaneously adapt to neutralize danger and hostile environments.

Adhesive: Ability to generate an adhesive resin or glue or by other means force objects to adhere to one another. Does not include magnetism.

Advanced Longevity: Not true immortals, but do in fact have unnaturally long lifespans.

Aerokinesis: Ability to control air or other gases.

Atmokinesis: Ability to control the weather.

Blood Burners: Ability to cause their own blood or the blood of others to burn or explode.

Botanopathy: Ability to communicate with plant life, possibly stimulating rapid growth or directing motion.

Camouflage: Ability to hide their presence from people or machines who would otherwise see them. Accomplished by blending in with the background, or through any means other than telepathic masking, invisibility, smoke or darkness/darkforce-based obscurment or light/telepathy-based illusions. Also, no hiding behind couches or something.

Chronokinesis: Ability to slow, stop, or otherwise manipulate time itself.

Clairvoyance: Ability to psychically view far off events. Includes clairaudient, able to psychically hear sounds from far away.

Claws: Have claws extending from hands or feet. Claws may or may not be retractable.

Cryokinesis: Ability to generate or manipulate ice and/or cold.

Darkforce: Have access to the "darkforce dimension" or can in other ways manipulate darkforce energy.

Death Touch: Ability to cause near-instantaneous death by simply touching another person.

Density Manipulation: Ability to alter the density of objects, themselves or other people.

Disintegration: Ability to cause matter to crumble and break apart, through touch or at a distance, without causing it to explode.

Durability: Ability to be more resistant or immune to physical harm.

Bulletproof: Skin is at least tough enough to repel bullets.

Regeneration: Ability to heal at an accelerated rate, possibly even regrowing missing limbs.

Ectokinesis: Ability to absorb or manipulate ectoplasm/necroplasm for various purposes, such as the creation of semisolid constructs or energy blasts.

Electrokinesis: Ability to generate or manipulate electricity.

Empaths: Can read or project emotions of varying degrees of complexity.

Telepaths: Can read and control minds.

Energy Absorption: Ability to physically absorb one or more types of energy, be it kinetic, psionic, electromagnetic, thermal, magical, as well as "life energy".

Energy Form: Ability to transform into beings of pure energy.

Energy Manipulation: Ability to direct, control, absorb and release multiple forms of energy.

Energy Senses: Ability to sense energy in such a way as to replicate other senses, or who can perceive energy inself, whether it be electromagnetic (magnetic, infrared), psionic, or magical.

Fire Breath: Ability to expel fire from their mouths and/or nostrils.

Flat Body: Ability to turn one's body flat like a piece of paper.

Force Field: Ability to generate a protective force field around themselves or others.

Gel Manifestation: Ability to secrete, generate, or are made up of a gelatinous material. Does not include plasma or ectoplasm.

Geniuses: Possessing great natural intelligence.

Geokinesis: Ability to manipulate the land or ground. This includes seismic shockwaves, mentally controlling rocks, making creatures out of dirt, etc. Does not extend to control of plants.

Gravitikinesis: Ability to manipulate gravity.

Healers: Ability to heal others.

Healing Factor: Ability to recover from bodily injuries or disease at a superhuman rate.

Hydrokinesis: Ability to manipulate water.

Hypercognitive: Have brains that can instinctively or with little effort perform certain complex operations beyond the capability of a normal human mind. This does not necessarily translate into genius as these mental feats are usually automatic and focused to a single trick, having little to do with deliberate cognitive thought. These may be things like an eidetic memory or photographic reflexes. These abilities are more closely related to disorders like synethesia or autism in that they have something to with an abnormal, but beneficial, wiring of the brain.

Hyperosmia: Ability to possess a highly developed sense of smell.

Hypnosis: Ability to control the actions of others through the art of Hypnosis. May be a natural ability or a trait learned through practice. Some hypnotists may require an accessory such as a pendant in order to suitably hypnotize a subject.

Intuitives: Have an intuitive or subconscious genius for a complex field of study, excelling in its application without conscious thought.

Leaping: Ability to leap (but not fly) to a superhuman degree, both in height and distance.

Lupine Form: Possessing wolf-like characteristics or lupine forms. Also Lycanthrope, Lycanthropy, Lycan, Werewolf, Lupine, Animal Shapeshifting.

Magic: Ability to cast spells.

Magnetokinesis: Ability to manipulate magnetic or electromagnetic fields.

Matter Absorption: Ability to absorb organic and/or inorganic material.

Matter Manipulation: Ability to be capable of consciously manipulating inorganic, and sometimes organic, matter at the molecular, atomic, or sub-atomic scale. Those with wide-spectrum matter manipulation would be capable of such feats as disintegration and reformation thus changing any object into anything they wish, though others might be capable of only targeted applications, like turning objects into gold and gold only.

Necromancy: Ability to communicate with, manipulate, or reanimate the dead.

Object-Based Powers: To receive their powers from single object, such as a mystical amulet or the continual use of super drugs.

Optic Blasts: Ability to release various forms of energy from their eyes.

Osteokinesis: Ability to manipulate the bones in their own bodies. This includes, but is not limited to, the generation of new bone mass, projecting bones out from the skin or rearranging one's own bones.

Pain Suppression: Ability to temporarily or permanently suppress their ability to feel pain, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury.

Paralysis: Ability to cause paralysis in others. Possibly through the secretion of a paralytic toxin, electric stimulation, or any method other than telepathic, empathic, or phermonal mind control.

Pheromones: Ability to influence or control the minds of others through the use of pheromones.

Plasma Generation: Ability to produce external plasma. Usually used for the purpose of pyrotechnic blasts.

Photokinesis: Ability to create or manipulate light.

Pigment Control: Ability to manipulate the ink or natural pigmentation in their skin to form images or words.

Power Amplification: Ability to increase the strength of another superhuman's power, often to dangerous levels.

Power Bestowal: Ability to give super powers to others.

Precogs: Ability to see or otherwise foretell the future. Precogs can sometimes interfere with each other's power.

Precognitive Immunity: Immune to precognition, meaning that precogs cannot accurately predict their future actions.

Psychometry: Ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object, person or location, usually by being in close contact with it.

Pyrokinesis: Ability to create or manipulate fire.

Reincarnation: Ability to return to life after having died. Often times, this means that the soul of an individual is reborn in a new body, but in some cases, Reincarnation serves as a form of _resurrection_, wherein the soul is given renewed life in the person's original body. Unlike Regeneration, Reincarnation does not enable one to regrow lost or damaged tissue.

Self Detonation: The power to explode their own bodies and reform.

Self Sustenance: No need to eat, drink, sleep, or even breathe.

Size Alteration: Ability to cause oneself or others to grow or shrink. This may or may not be be accompanied by an increase or loss in mass.

Stasis: Ability to place themselves, others, or inanimate objects into a temporal stasis, beyond the effects of time.

Stretching: Ability to have strength at least some portion of their anatomy.

Tentacles: Ability to manipulate tentacles, natural or artificial, at will.

Thermokinesis: Ability to control temperature. This is a wider spectrum ability than Pryokinesis or Cryokinesis.

Toxic: Ability to cause toxicity.

Poisonous: Ability to poison others.

Radioactive: Ability to produce toxic levels of ionizing radiation.

Toxic Immunity: Ability to be immune to poisonous and toxic substances. Includes immunity to radiation and diseases.

Trichokinesis: Ability to grow and/or mentally manipulate their own hair.

Web-Slinging: Ability to travel quickly over short-long distances by using web-lines (either natural or artificial) to swing from building to building.


	3. Chapter 3

Todd's eyes went wide. He didn't know there were so many powers out there.

'Wow! I didn't know there was a power that let you give others powers. Or that there was a way to understand people who speak other languages without taking a class to study it. A lot of these powers sound so cool.'

He exited out of that file and looked at the next one.

Earthlings/Humans

Todd clicked on it. Two more files popped up.

Homo Sapiens/Simples

Homo Superiors/Mutants

'Why does he call the people with out powers "simples" instead of "humans"?' thought Todd.

He was going to click on it and and see what Pietro wrote about it, when the door knob started to turn.

'Crud! Better log off.'

Todd quickly turned off the computer and stood up.

Lance had opened the door.

"Todd? What are you doing in Pietro's room?"

"Uh, I, uh." Todd was panicking. He didn't know what to do.

"Oh, I get it," said Lance. "You came in here to try on Pietro's clothes again, weren't you?"

Well, that was the reason Todd entered Pietro's room, but not what he was doing. Of course, he couldn't let Lance know what he was really doing the whole time he was in Pietro's room.

"Alright, you caught me," muttered Todd.

Lance smirked. "Tro's not going to be happy if he ever found out."

"What do you want?"

"I'm going on a date with Kitty tonight. The jeep needs to be washed. You wash it and I'll keep my mouth shut. Deal?"

"Deal," Todd said in defeat.

"Good. Get started."

"Hey, why are you here?"

Lance froze. Then he glared at Todd.

"Non of your business! Now get going or I'll rock your world!"

"Okay, okay!" Todd didn't feel like having Lance crush him under an avalanche. Nor did he want to listen to Lance's bad puns.

He left and while Lance wasn't looking, took the laptop with him.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

It was night out. Lance was on his date. Fred and Tabby had been dating for awhile and were also on a date. Wanda was somewhere, no one knew where. And Pietro still wasn't home yet.

Todd was in his room, laptop turned on.

He clicked on the Earthlings/Humans file again. There were four files.

Simple Humans

Mutant Humans

Mutate Humans

Empowered Humans

Todd clicked on Normal Humans first.

* * *

Homo Sapiens are foolishly referred to as "humans" and possess of no inherent powers whatsoever. Some call them "flatscans" or "normals". It is unknown who named Homo Superiors "mutants". I personally don't like that term. But if Homo Superiors have a name then so should Homo Sapiens. The name "flatscans" sounds too harsh to me and "normals" is boring, so I'll call them "simples".

Simples came before Mutants. They're not the first type of humans to walk the Earth. There were others. Homo Georgicus, Homo Erectus, and others. Every thousand of years, evolution happens.

So far, there are more normals then mutants. That's because Simples have been around longer and Mutants have only been around were a few years.

Simples have no powers. No X-Gene that gives them unique gifts. Some Simples have no problems with Mutants. Some, however, fear and/or hate them. There are many reasons why.

Some Simples hate Mutants because they're jealous that they have powers. Some people fear what they don't understand. And out of fear, they try to destroy.

Homo Sapien DNA is too weak for cloning, the Rebirth Project, and other scientific methods.

All Humans, with and without powers, live on the planet called Earth.

* * *

That was all Pietro had for the normal humans. He also had list of names and picture of some normal humans.

Lots of them were familiar to Todd.

He clicked on Mutant Humans next.

* * *

Mutants, or Homo Superiors, are the next stage in Human Evolution. Evolved from Homo Sapiens, Mutants are humans born with a genetic anomaly that grants them an extra-normal ability. This anomaly is known as the "X-Factor" or "X-Gene."

The X-Gene is responsible for the superpowers of mutants.

Mutants have variable powers. No one knows why they get the power they get. They just do. Some have super speed. Some have super strength. Some create fire and control water.

The offsprings of Mutants have similar, exact duplicates or advanced, versions of one or both parents' powers. If Cyclops and Phoenix had children, the children would most likely have one or both of their powers. And there's a good chance their powers would be stronger then their parent's powers.

Occasionally, the resulting offspring can have radically different powers. Magneto can control metal, but his two children, the twins, Quicksilver (me) and Scarlet Witch, can not. But perhaps someday in the future, we will.

Familial power similarities are not only passed from parent to child, but can also be common between siblings in first generation mutants families. Though less common, powers can also vary widely within first generation mutants just as with parental power inheritance.

In very rare instances, a child of two Homo Superiors can evolutionarily regress and be born Homo Sapiens without an X-Gene.

DNA sequence of a mutant contains far more inherent power than that of a human.

Mutants can get poisoned from Pow-R 8 soda. They don't have to drink it to get poisoned.

There are two forms of mutations: Physical Mutations and Kinetic Mutations. A Physical Mutation would be something like different colored skin, wings, etc. A Kinetic Mutation would be super speed, manipulating the flow of water, etc.

A Mutant can have both mutations. Sometimes these mutations will have nothing to do with each other. For instance, a Mutant with the kinetic ability of impressive strength may also have the physical mutation of horns.

Some mutants have only one power and some have more then one. Mutants that have more then one usually have powers close to or a byproduct of of their main power. A Main Power is the first power a Mutant and all their other powers are usually based around that power. But not always. Sometime their powers have nothing in common with their main powers.

Example of main powers that have other powers based on it. A Mutant with super speed as their main power can make sonic booms and go through walls at super speed. A Mutant with Pyrokinesis can absorb fire and summon firestorm.

Example of main powers that have other powers that have nothing to do with each other. Someone with Pyrokinesis can also have Cryokinesis. A Mutant can have Magnetokinesis as their main power and have other powers like absorbing negative emotions and have Invulnerability.

All Mutants have a Primary Mutation. That's when they first discover their power. Some have a Secondary Mutation. The Secondary Mutation is when a Mutant either has the increase of his or her first powers or the appearance of new powers.

Examples are Hank McCoy, who now has a Feline Form. Bobby Drake, who has a Living Ice Form. And Emma Frost, who is the "Human Diamond" as some dubbed her.

There is a clear distinction between **mutants** and **mutated human**. Mutants are a species evolved from Homo Sapiens and known as Homo Superiors. They are distinguished by the presences of an X-Gene. Characters who gained their superhuman powers from other sources such as radioactive spiders, Gamma Radiation, Cosmic Rays, Magic, Super Soldiers Serums, etc. are **NOT** mutants. They are mutated humans.

* * *

'Whoa,' thought Todd. 'I didn't know about Secondary Mutations or main powers. Pietro knows so much about the mutant world. How?'

Todd kept reading.

* * *

If you know anything about Marvel Comics humans and mutants, feel free to give any info you know.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Wildcat: Thanks. Simples is much better then Normals.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Todd checked the ones he saw. He saw Human Simples and Human Mutants. But not Human Mutates or Human Empowereds.

He clicked on the Mutates file.

* * *

A Mutate, or mutated human, is someone who acquired their superpowers by exposure to some mutagenic compound or energy (either accidentally or deliberately). Unlike Mutants, Mutates require external stimuli to acquire their powers (they weren't born with the potential to manifest powers).

Most Mutates got their powers from exposure to radiation. Hulk, Spider-Man, Daredevil, and the Fantastic Four are some Mutates who were exposed to radiation.

Mutates differ from "normal" people in the way their bodies respond to the mutagenic influence.

While most people would die from Gamma Radiation, villains like Abomination, and heroes like Hulk and Doc Samson, gained Superhuman Strength, Speed, Stamina, and Durability instead. The Hulk and the Abomination transformed.

People who were exposed to the Super Soldiers Serums, like Captain America, are sometimes considered Mutates.

Wakandan Mutates were created by prolonged exposure to the Great Vibranium Mound.

Some Mutates were altered by exposure to the Universal Wellspring, such as Midnight's Fire, Speed Demon, Joystick, and members of the Folding Circle.

If a Mutate has a child with powers that child is considered a Mutant. For example, Franklin Richards, the son of Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman, who are both Mutates, is a Mutant.

* * *

And just like the Simples and Mutants, there were lists of names and pictures of all the Mutates.

"Wow," whispered Todd. "I knew Hulk was a mutated human and the Fantastic Four got their powers from some kind of cosmic in space, but I didn't know Spider-Man and Daredevil were mutated."

He clicked of the Empowered Humans flies next.

* * *

Empowered Humans are Humans had their powers given to them.

Power Pack, a super hero team of four siblings, got their powers from an alien who split his powers evenly between the four children.

Doc Samson is sometime considered Empowered.

Heroes Ant-Man/Giant-Man and Wasp are considered to be Empowered Humans. They got their powers from Pym Particles, a size-altering chemical substance, which was discovered by Dr. Henry "Hank" Pym (who is both Ant-Man and Giant-Man).

* * *

Todd heard someone coming. He logged off and put the laptop under his pillow.

"Toad," said Fred. "Me and Tabby brought you dinner since there's nothing to eat in the house and Tro said to make sure you ate."

"Comin', yo," said Todd.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

After everyone went to bed, Todd stayed up and took out the laptop to see what else Pietro had in it. Next to the Earthlings/Humans file, was some other files. They got Todd's attention.

Inhumans

Skrulls

Krees

Shi'ars

Broods

Symbiotes

Todd clicked on the Inhumans file first.

* * *

The Inhumans are an alien race that look like Humans.

They live on the planet called Blue Moon. The plant is called the Blue Moon because it's blue and it's about the size of Earth's moon, just a little bigger. The Blue Moon has both moon characteristics and planet characteristics. It has air for the Inhumans to breath and it travel around a sun just like Earth travels around the Sun.

Like Mutants, Inhumans have variable powers. They get their powers from the Terrigen Crystals. The crystals release a vapor called Terrigen Mist. The mist is what gives the Inhumans their powers.

But not all Inhumans expose themselves to the Terrigen Crystals and Terrigen Mist. Inhumans, whether or not they were exposed to the crystals or mist, have enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced reflexes, and enhanced endurance.

All Inhumans have enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced reflexes, and enhanced endurance, but some also have different powers, depending if they were exposed to the mist and what powers the mist gave them.

Crystal, an Inhuman, has enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced reflexes, and enhanced endurance just like all the other Inhumans. She was subjected to the Terrigen Mist when she was an infant and has the power to manipulate the four basic elements of nature: fire, water, earth, and air.

Her older sister Medusa also has enhanced strength, enhanced speed, enhanced reflexes, and enhanced endurance like the rest of the Inhumans, but her powers are Highly Resilient Hair and Psychokinetic Hair Manipulation.

Inhumans are not so different then Humans. They formed an advanced society and developed advanced technology. They try to stay peaceful and not get involved in other aliens affairs. Yet, they somehow get caught in the Skrull's and Kree's little wars.

Attilan is on of the cities on the Inhumans' planet. It is the largest and is where the Royal Family lives and rules over the other Inhumans.

* * *

Todd was shocked. Pietro knew aliens! Real aliens!

'Why didn't he tell me?'

Todd kept reading.

* * *

You don't have to, but I'd like it if you left a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Todd clicked on the Brood file next.

* * *

Yeah know how some Simples like Trask think all Mutants are bad. And how Mutants like Magneto think all Simples are bad. Well, it doesn't matter on you're race. Not are Simples are bad and not Simples are good. Same with Mutants. Not all are good and not all are bad.

There are, however, some exspeptions. Some alien races are pure good and some pure evil.

The Brood are a race were every single last one of them are all evil.

The Brood are a race of insect-like, parasitic, extraterrestrial beings. They possess wings, fanged teeth and a stinging tail. They have a hive mentality and mindlessly follow a queen. To reproduce, they must infect other races with their eggs. Their home planet is Sleazeworld. They are deadly enemies to the Sh'iar.

The Brood aren't just savage, they're evil, intentionally enjoying the suffering they cause others, especially the terror their infection causes their hosts. They've been compared to "demons". Given the incident with the Acanti Soulforce it may be that they have a supernatural origin.

The Brood have a civilization based on the typical communal insect societies, such as those of the bees and ants. The Queens are the absolute rulers, while the sleazoids do all the work.

The Brood are parasitic and must steal the bodies of others to reproduce, making them one of the most insidious alien menaces in the universe. Unlike other parasitic creatures, these embryos do not grow their own bodies, but rather take over the host's, changing it into their appropriate form. The embryos are also fully intelligent even before they are "born".

Apparently they pass on a racial memory to their descendants, possibly including some from their hosts. It takes some time for the embryo to gain the ability to take over its host; in the meantime, the embryo can gain control of the host occasionally, often without the host noticing (since they remember nothing while they're under the embryo's control.) If the host possesses any genetic powers, the resultant Brood will inherit them.

What happens to the persona of the host once the Brood is "born" is not clear; it appears that it is extinguished, but in some cases, it survives and coexists with the Brood's. Some Brood have been shown as being able to switch back-and-forth between their host's form and their true one, even changing form only partially if they wish.

Here are the Broods' powers. Despite their resemblance to insects, the Brood have endoskeletons as well as exoskeletons. Also unlike insects, they have fanged jaws instead of mandibles. Their skulls are triangular and flat, with a birthmark (different for each Brood) between their large eyes. Their two front legs are actually long tentacles they can use to manipulate objects.

There are two basic types of Brood: the smaller, winged ones, (who are nicknamed "sleazoids") and the larger Brood Queens. The sleazoids have flexible abdomens that they need to coil most of the time, and have transparent wings. The Queens are wingless and have round abdomens.

Due to their natural body armor and teeth, the Brood are very dangerous in combat. In addition, they have stingers that can deliver either paralyzing or killing poison. Sleazoids can fly, while the Queens have the ability to implant Brood embryos in other beings. The Queens can also communicate with their spawn by telepathy, even across interstellar distances.

* * *

Todd thought he was going to throw up after seeing what the Brood looked like.

'That's nasty, yo! And what they do is just wrong!'

He decided to check out the Symbiotes next.

* * *

Symbiotes are a conquering, parasitic race which feed off the emotions of their hosts. They tend to force their hosts to perform spectacular and terrifying feats in order to feed off of the resulting rush of adrenaline (and possibly other hormones, such as phenethylamine).

Eventually, these host beings would be sucked dry, exhausted by the constant stress and exertion, or simply die in a failed stunt. The being that would eventually become Venom, was identified as deranged by others of its race because it sought to form a single, strong, symbiotic bond with its host, rather than using them as chattel. In fact, it is because of this creature that humans initially believed the entire race to be symbiotic.

This symbiote would later describe itself as a mutant among its species. The symbiote was placed in a prison canister, and supposedly condemned to death by disintegration. Was found by it's first host Spider-Man.

Symbiotes are genderless, reproduce asexually, and generally produce only one offspring in a lifetime. In the case of Venom, seeds were forcibly extracted to produce more offspring. There is no family structure, and in fact it seems to be common for parent and offspring to hate each other. However this observation is taken mostly from the relationship between Venom and his children.

Their unique properties make the symbiotes immune to most conventional weapons. They are dense enough to absorbed the force of powerful blows and stop bullets before they reach the host being. They are able to process breathable gases for the host when it would otherwise be unable (underwater, for example). They seem to confer a weak healing factor on strongly-bonded hosts, but that bond can also send host and symbiote alike into shock if they are forcibly separated.

Symbiotes empower the natural abilities of a host to the point where they far exceed that of normal members of the hosts' species. These abilities include the following: Superhuman strength, superior speed and agility, enhances other physical attributes as well, enhanced durability and resistance to damage, genetic memory, recalling information from previous hosts, enhanced healing ability, can expand to any size as long as they have something to grow on such as a host or an object. Symbiotes can get inside of small areas such as electric wires and the insides of cars and completely disable them, the Symbiote also reacts to the thoughts and will of the host, Symbiotes can control the actions of their hosts.

The following are functions that have been demonstrated from various hosts' wills (but are not limited to): The ability to form fangs or simple bladed weapons out of their limbs, the ability to form tendrils from their body, the ability to shape-shift, from mimicking clothing up to and including complete change of appearance and stature, the ability to stick to walls (adapted from Spider-Man), the ability to produce webbing from its own mass (adapted from Spider-Man). The Venom symbiote also has empathic abilities, and is able to project desires and needs into the thoughts of its host or potential hosts.

Symbiotes have some ability to sense the thoughts and emotions of sentient creatures, though to what extent remains unclear. The Venom symbiote was able to pattern itself after Spider-Man's thought, and respond to his mental commands even without significant bonding. The psychic scream of the Venom symbiote was able to draw the attention of space-faring symbiotes, while powerful feelings of emotional anguish were able to actually kill many symbiotes.

Symbiotes were naturally weakened by intense sounds and intense heat - especially large fires.

* * *

'Those Symbiotes sound kinda creepy to me,' thought Todd. 'I wouldn't wanna share my body with an alien.'

* * *

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Todd checked at which alien files he read. He read about Inhumans, Broods, and Symbiotes. But not about Skrulls, Krees, and Shi'ars.

He clicked on the Skrulls.

* * *

Skrulls are green-skinned reptilian humanoids with large pointed ears, green skin, green hair, and green eyes. They live on the planet Skrullos, which is from the Andromeda galaxy.

They were a fierce warrior race who carved for themselves the oldest surviving interstellar empire in the Universe's history. Skrull science was generally at a higher level than the science of human civilization. The Skrulls were ruled by an Emperor or Empress, who had absolute power.

The Skrulls powers are Shapeshifting and Mimicry. The Skrulls are able to rearrange the molecules of their body at will into any form, shape or being perceived that they choose. Skrulls are cunning spies due to their ability to mimic sounds and voices. This is mainly used in conjunction with the shapes they shift into. As a result, the Skrulls excel at spying and infiltration.

The Skrulls later developed the ability to render themselves undetectable when using their shapeshifting abilities, even from telepaths and those with superior senses Reed Richards discovered a method to use technology to negate this ability and reveal a disguised Skrull's true form.

Abilities the Skrulls have is Weapon Formation: Skrulls are able to use their shapeshifting abilities to form weapons with parts of their bodies. For instance, they can shape their arms into blades or clubs. This ability makes them dangerous hand-to-hand combatants.

Some Skrulls also possess the power to hypnotize humans with their eyes.

* * *

'So there are green people out there,' thought Todd.

He clicked on the Kree next.

* * *

The Kree are blue skinned aliens from the planet Hala.

True Kree resemble humans almost exactly, with the exception of blue skin. Kree have a higher strength level than that of a human, and require more nitrogen to breathe comfortably. Kree bodies are adapted to environmental characteristics on Hala that are un-Earthlike: They have a higher gravity and a higher concentration of nitrogen in the atmosphere. Under Earth's lesser gravity their strength and speed increase. However, they cannot breathe in Earth's atmosphere without using a chemical, "breathing formula", or artificial life-support devices.

The Kree bred with other species. Some Kree had light blue skin, some had pink, and some had white. The pinks and and whites (more whites then pinks) eventually outnumbered the blue-skin Kree.

Kree have various powers. Their denser bodies afford them about twice the average human being's strength and endurance.

Mar-Vell (Captain Marvel), a white Kree, a Kree race which has the same color skin as Caucasian Earth humans, which was the result of interbreeding of many of the original blue Kree race with humanoids of other worlds, and which now far outnumbers the blue Kree, who, however, still dominate positions of wealth and governmental power, has Solar Energy Metabolics, Flight (Potentially trans-light speeds) Photon Energy Blasts (Powerful enough to destroy stars twice the size of earth) Super speed Virtual invulnerability, Illusions Casting, Teleportation, and Cosmic Awareness.

Like some Simples evolved into Mutants, some Kree evolved into Ruul.

Ruul have a grayish skin tone and many shoulder-length tentacles atop their heads. Individuals possess the ability to "will" adaptation to different environments, spontaneously developing the ability to breathe underwater, fly, or whatever their circumstances require.

* * *

'Captain Marvel is an alien?' thought Todd. 'He looks human.'

Shi'ar was the last alien file.

* * *

The Shi'ar are a race of avian-descended humanoids. They resemble humans with feathered crests atop their heads in lieu of hair. Two different styles are common; Most Shi'ar, particularly those of the aristocracy, have feathers sprouting in a triangular shape away from the face, one peak on the top of the head and one peak on each side slightly over the shoulder. The other commonly seen "hair" style is bushy on both sides and very flat on the top.

Internally, they have light hollow bones, and on their forearms there are still some vestigial feathers left of wings that were lost over millions of years of evolution.

The average Shi'ar can lift 1 ton in earth-like gravity and has far greater stamina. Most Shi'ar have no other special abilities, though some are genetic throwbacks. These individuals possess wings which allow them to fly.

The Shi'ar conceive their offspring in eggs. They are nurtured in special chambers and the children are referred to as hatchlings.

The Shi'ar possess technologies common to most alien races, including: Faster than light capable starships, energy-based weapons in their ships and in their handheld weapons, force fields, faster than light communication, and teleportation technology.

The Shi'ar also possess technologies fairly unique to them, including: Hologram technology, Cloaking technology: Rendering a craft completely invisible, Stargates: Devices in a network system. They were used for travel to faraway distances. There were planet-based Stargates (used for personal travel to other solar systems and galaxies) and enormous space-based versions (used for starships to travel through), and Starcracker technology: This was the Shi'ar ultimate weapon. The Starcracker caused stars to go supernova.

Most, if not all Shi'ar technology, was sentient.

They're from the planet Chandilar. Aerie is the largest city on the planet.

* * *

'Bird people too? What's next?'

That was all the aliens. It was late. Todd decided to get some sleep.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

It was morning. Lance went to work, Wanda had locked herself in her room, Fred and Tabby were somewhere, and Pietro still wasn't home.

Todd was alone in his room. He went back to hacking into Pietro's data base.

He clicked on the SHIELD file.

'What secrets does SHIELD have?'

* * *

SHIELD originally stood for Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division. It was changed to Strategic, Hazard Intervention, Espionage Logistics Directorate. Some say it stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.

Founded to combat technologically advanced threats on world security (specifically the menace of HYDRA), SHIELD has, throughout the years, remained on the frontlines fighting terrorism and extraterrestrial menaces working as an international intelligence agency.

The organization was a branch of the United States government. Veteran spy and soldier Col. Nick Fury had created the blueprints for the idea some time after World War II, but decided not to act upon them, since he felt the U.S. government would deny such a request. A United Nations-based international group somehow obtained the plans, and presented them to the U.S. government as a viable countermeasure against the nascent threat of HYDRA.

Fury first realized that his brainchild had been made reality when he was approached by the founders of the group to act as its second Public Director, as his predecessor Rick Stoner had met an untimely end. While Fury acted as the operational head of the agency, he answered to these founders, the Executive Board, whose identities were hidden even from him. Otherwise, Fury was the highest ranking agent in an eight-rank tier. Some suspect that Tony Stark, billionaire playboy and the superheroic Iron Man, may have been one of the Board.

As director, Colonel Fury took a very active hand in SHIELD operations, often going into the field himself on their most important missions. Supporting him, aside from the thousands of rank-and-file SHIELD agents around the world, were a core group of capable officers. Fury's aide-de-camp was the man who had filled the same function for his Howling Commandos in World War II, the boisterous Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan.

Another ex-Howler joined SHIELD in the person of Gabe Jones, whose presence had made the Howlers the Army's first integrated unit. There was also the by-the-books Jasper Sitwell, who balanced and sometimes clashed with the more emotional members of the command staff. The brilliant Sidney "The Gaffer" Levine acted as head of Research & Development, designing many high-tech specialty gadgets to supplement the weapons and vehicles provided by Stark Enterprises.

Later, Laura Brown, the daughter of the Imperial Hydra, defected from HYDRA to join SHIELD. Jimmy Woo, hero of clashes with the villainous Yellow Claw, served as the liaison agent to SHIELD from the FBI. Clay Quartermain was a resident "pretty boy" super-agent. La Contessa Valentina Allegra de Fontaine ("Val" to her friends), a member of the European jet-set, proved to be equally skilled, as well as one of Fury's lovers. Another prominent member is Sharon Carter (Agent 13), a frequent partner and eventual lover of Captain America.

The equipment of SHIELD has always been at least as distinctive as its membership. A series of flying fortresses invariably known as the SHIELD Helicarrier served as the mobile headquarters of the organization. Other vehicles such as hoverfliers, flying cars and tunneling vehicles rounded out the less massive transports. Agents carried a variety of personal gear as well. Fury's weapon of choice was a 300-round .15 caliber pistol specially designed to fire explosive-tipped needles. Tear gas boutonnieres, explosive shirts, rear-view periscope hats, camera-phone watches, jetpacks, cigars laced with various chemical compounds (including flash bombs), and other tools of the spy trade insured that SHIELD agents always had access to the right equipment.

One of the most distinctive inventions of The Gaffer was the Life-Model Decoy (LMD), an extremely lifelike android designed to emulate the behavior of a specific individual, usually used to replace someone in danger of being killed. Meanwhile, during the Cold War SHIELD maintained a large headquarters in New York City, as well as other bases in every major city in the Western world, and hidden outposts in many Communist countries.

Various specialized teams of agents have been utilized, such as the Psi Division and Super Agents. At one time, SHIELD had command over an incarnation of the Hulkbusters. Throughout the years, SHIELD agents have left the service to perform acts both heroic and villainous. Some went rogue, such as Mentallo, becoming threats to society.

Others, like Quasar, joined the superhero community. And since the early days, SHIELD, through Fury, has maintained close ties to groups like the Avengers and Fantastic Four, and with individuals like Captain America, Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff), and Wolverine, meant that a capable and varied pool of special operatives were readily available. That said, SHIELD often came into conflict with members of the superhero community who worked through less-than-legal means or against government aims. Fury's friendships with many superheroes conflicted with his duties in these cases.

SHIELD's main enemy, HYDRA, continued to resurface. It became apparent that Nick Fury's old wartime foe, Baron von Strucker, had become the new Supreme Hydra, with plans to to menace the world with a deadly biological weapon. Fury took the fight to the enemy stronghold, Hydra Island, turning this weapon on its makers.

When Godzilla roamed the earth, a task force under Dum Dum Dugan's command, the Godzilla Squad, set forth to capture him. They used a smaller version of the helicarrier called the Behemoth, as well as a giant robot called Red Ronin in their battles waged before Godzilla disappeared into the Atlantic.

One of SHIELD's other great enemies were formed as a result of a lapse in security. The supervillain Scorpio, actually Fury's brother Jake, stole the LMD technology to create the second team of villains called the Zodiac.

The first dismantling of SHIELD occurred in the wake of a widescale infiltration of the agency, again involving LMDs. In this case, a group of LMDs attained sentience, infiltrating both SHIELD and HYDRA, replacing key members of both before being defeated by Fury and an impromptu force of allies.

The reorganized SHIELD was backed by the United Nations, and the acronym now stood for "Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate." Baron Strucker, long thought to have died on Hydra Island, returned as the head of SHIELD's perennial foe. The new organization had some internal structural changes, with the eight-rank system being replaced by a ten-rank one. Also, there existed "Full Champion License", a rarely-awarded accolade known to be held by Captain America, whereby the holder has authority to assemble any team he sees fit for any mission he sees fit.

* * *

"Wow," said Todd. "Just. . Wow."

* * *

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Todd exited out of the SHIELD file and looked for other stuff to read.

Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters

Todd decided to click on it.

* * *

The Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters (Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters, Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngsters, Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters, Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, Xavier Institute For Higher Learning, Xavier's Institute For Higher Learning, Xavier School For Higher Learning, Xavier's School For Higher Learning, Xavier Institute For Gifted Youth, Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youth, Xavier School For Gifted Youth, Xavier's School For Gifted Youth, Xavier Academy For Gifted Youngsters, Xavier's Academy For Gifted Youngsters, Xavier Academy For Higher Learning, Xavier's Academy For Higher Learning, Xavier Academy For Gifted Youth, Xavier's Academy For Gifted Youth, Xavier Institute For Gifted Children, Xavier's Institute For Gifted Children, Xavier School For Gifted Children, Xavier's School For Gifted Children, Xavier Academy For Gifted Children, Xavier's Academy For Gifted Children, Xavier Institute For Gifted Kids, Xavier's Institute For Gifted Kids, Xavier School For Gifted Kids, Xavier's School For Gifted Kids, Xavier Academy For Gifted Kids, Xavier's Academy For Gifted Kids, Xavier Mansion For Gifted Youngsters, Xavier's Mansion For Gifted Youngsters, Xavier Mansion For Higher Learning, Xavier's Mansion For Higher Learning, Xavier Mansion For Gifted Youth, Xavier's Mansion For Gifted Youth, Xavier Mansion For Gifted Children, Xavier's Mansion For Gifted Children, Xavier Mansion For Gifted Kids, Xavier's Mansion For Gifted Kids, Xavier Institute For Gifted Students, Xavier's Institute For Gifted Students, Xavier School For Gifted Students, Xavier's School For Gifted Students, Xavier Academy For Gifted Students, Xavier's Academy For Gifted Students, Xavier Mansion For Gifted Students, Xavier's Mansion For Gifted Students, Xavier Institute, Xavier School, Xavier Mansion, Xavier Academy, X-Mansion, X-Institute, X-School, X-Academy) is a school that trains Mutants to learn to control their powers.

The school is a mansion that is the inherited property of Charles Xavier (Professor X) and has been in the Xavier family for ten generations. As Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the X-Mansion is the training site of the first two generations of teenage X-Men.

The first students at the Xavier Institute were Cyclops (Scott Summers) and Phoenix (Jean Grey). Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner), Shadowcat (Katherine "Kitty" Pryde), Spyke (Evan Daniels), and Rogue (Marie D'Ancanto) later joined. The six of them make up the X-Men.

Iceman (Robert "Bobby" Drake), Jubilee (Jubilation Lee), Cannonball (Samuel "Sam" Guthrie), Magma (Amara Aquilla), Berzerker (Ray Crisp), Sunspot (Roberto Da Costa), Wolfsbane (Rahne Sinclair), and Multiple (James "Jamie" Madrox) make up the New Mutants.

Charles Xavier (Professor X), Henry "Hank" McCoy (Beast), Ororo Munroe (Storm), and Logan (Wolverine) are the teachers at the Institute.

Inside the mansion is a room called the Danger Room. The Danger Room was created by Charles Xavier to train his X-Men. It's filled with traps, projectile firing devices, and mechanical dangers such as presses, collapsing walls and the like intended to challenge the trainee. Meanwhile, an observer is in the overhanging control booth managing the room's mechanisms to oversee the exercise while ensuring the subject's safety. Later the Danger Room was upgraded with robots for the X-Men to fight against.

The Danger Room is located in the lower part of the Xavier Institute; every destruction of the latter led to a rebuilding, and usually upgrading, of the Danger Room. The training facility has endured a lot of damage over the years, usually from X-Men trainings or X-Men going rogue. The objects in the danger room are holograms surrounded by force fields. It is also revealed that the Danger Room can display holograms in only 32-bit colour.

The Danger room is a spherical room that can produce holographic images that feel, smell, sound, and most likley can even taste like real things. It has a Viewing Deck: The Danger Room has a circular viewing deck attached to the ceiling, which also holds all the controls that power the room.

Xavier uses a device called Cerebro to locate other Mutants. Located in the off-limits west wing of the mansion, the term Cerebro came from the latin 'cerebrum', meaning 'the brain".

Cerebro amplified the telepathic power of the user by strengthening their brainwaves. It was used to detect and locate mutants around the world. Only experienced telepaths such Emma Frost, Psylocke, Jean Grey, or Xavier himself could use the machine, as non-telepaths would be overwhelmed by it.

Some mutants were shielded from Cerebro's scans. Magneto was protected by his helmet.

A large tiled courtyard leads to the main entrance of the Mansion.

A large, plush foyer splinters off into various rooms, and straight through the foyer leads to the hyperlift, an elevator that leads to the Restricted Access Sub-Levels and the Administration Wing where the offices of the Student Dean, Headmaster, and Administrator are located.

Access to the back is gained through various points, the main entrance being the kitchen. Located at the rear of the estate is an Olympic-sized swimming pool, basketball court and main entrance to Breakstone Lake. Each of these facilities are for students, faculty and X-Men.

Classrooms, canteen, and library are all located in the "center tower" of the mansion.

The X-Mansion is also the base for the X-Men.

The X-Men and the Brotherhood used to be enemies, but now they're just rivals.

Professor X is the leader of the X-Men and Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) is the leader of the Brotherhood. Well, he used to be. Until he ditched the Brotherhood and Mystique (Raven Darkholme) became the leader. Then she ditched the Brotherhood too. Avalanche (Lance Alvers), Blob (Frederick "Fred" Dukes), Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff), Boom Boom (Tabitha Smith), and Toad (Todd Tolensky) make up the Brotherhood.

The Acolytes are Magneto new team of Mutants. They're more experienced and better trained then the Brotherhood. (Which isn't the Brotherhood's fault. Magneto and Mystique are terrible mentors. They suck.) Magneto is the leader. Sabretooth (Victor Creed), Colossus (Piotr "Peter" Rasputin), Pyro (John Allerdyce), and Gambit (Remy LeBeau) make up the Acolytes.

Jason Wyngarde (Mastermind) isn't part of Magneto's Acolytes. He just does jobs for Magneto whenever he asks, okay demands.

Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) is both a Brotherhood Boy and an Acolyte.

* * *

"Oh I couldn't agree with you more, bro," said Todd. "Mags and Mystique really suck."


	11. Chapter 11

Todd knew this was wrong, but he couldn't stop hacking.

Multiverse

He clicked on it.

* * *

The Multiverse is the collection of alternate universes that share a universal hierarchy; it is a subsection of the larger Omniverse, the collection of all alternate universes. A large variety of these universes were originated from another due to a major decision on the part of a character. Some can seem to be taking place in the past or future due to differences in how time passes in each universe. Often, new universes are born due to time traveling, another name for these new universes is an "alternate timeline".

Dimension vs. Universe

Dimensions and Universes are not the same thing. Many dimensions can exist in one universe. For instance, Mephisto and Dormammu both come from different dimensions, but belong to the same universe (Earth-616).

Our universe is Earth-11052.

Universe Listing

A list of alternate universes with known numerical designations resides below. Many other alternates have been visited or explored, but are yet to be designated.

Earth-A, Earth-B, Earth-C, Earth-D, Earth-E, Earth-F, Earth-G, Earth-H, Earth-I, Earth-J, Earth-K, Earth-L, Earth-M, Earth-N, Earth-O, Earth-P, Earth-Q, Earth-R, Earth-S, Earth-T, Earth-U, Earth-V, Earth-W, Earth-X, Earth-Y, Earth-Z

Earth-0, Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, Earth-4, Earth-5, Earth-6, Earth-7, Earth-8, Earth-9, Earth-10, Earth-11, Earth-12, Earth-13, Earth-14, Earth-15, Earth-16, Earth-17, Earth-18, Earth-19, Earth-20, Earth-21, Earth-22, Earth-23, Earth-24, Earth-25, Earth-26, Earth-27, Earth-28, Earth-29, Earth-30, Earth-33, Earth-36, Earth-45, Earth-65, Earth-98

Earth-110, Earth-111, Earth-127, Earth-148, Earth-155, Earth-161, Earth-172, Earth-181, Earth-231, Earth-238, Earth-242, Earth-253, Earth-267, Earth-295, Earth-305, Earth-311, Earth-312, Earth-313, Earth-334, Earth-355, Earth-371, Earth-374, Earth-398, Earth-412, Earth-460, Earth-483, Earth-520, Earth-522, Earth-523, Earth-541, Earth-552, Earth-555, Earth-597, Earth-616, Earth-617, Earth-653, Earth-665, Earth-666, Earth-689, Earth-691, Earth-692, Earth-700, Earth-712, Earth-714, Earth-715, Earth-717, Earth-721, Earth-723, Earth-725, Earth-741, Earth-744, Earth-763, Earth-772, Earth-774, Earth-788, Earth-794, Earth-808, Earth-811, Earth-821, Earth-839, Earth-846, Earth-873, Earth-886, Earth-892, Earth-900, Earth-905, Earth-912, Earth-920, Earth-928, Earth-934, Earth-944, Earth-956, Earth-967, Earth-979, Earth-982, Earth-989, Earth-999

Earth-1000, Earth-1002, Earth-1010, Earth-1015, Earth-1025, Earth-1035, Earth-1044, Earth-1045, Earth-1078, Earth-1081, Earth-1090, Earth-1100, Earth-1108, Earth-1112, Earth-1122, Earth-1136, Earth-1145, Earth-1157, Earth-1189, Earth-1191, Earth-1218, Earth-1228, Earth-1237, Earth-1241, Earth-1287, Earth-1298, Earth-1310, Earth-1347, Earth-1462, Earth-1508, Earth-1519, Earth-1556, Earth-1610, Earth-1629, Earth-1720, Earth-1735, Earth-1745, Earth-1815, Earth-1880, Earth-1917, Earth-1946, Earth-1952, Earth-1987, Earth-1991

Earth-2000, Earth-2002, Earth-2010, Earth-2020, Earth-2022, Earth-2030, Earth-2042, Earth-2055, Earth-2081, Earth-2090, Earth-2109, Earth-2122, Earth-2149, Earth-2170, Earth-2182, Earth-2192, Earth-2301, Earth-2318, Earth-2419, Earth-2530, Earth-2600, Earth-2713, Earth-2772, Earth-2814, Earth-2841, Earth-2912, Earth-2937, Earth-2942, Earth-2992

Earth-3010, Earth-3031, Earth-3062, Earth-3071, Earth-3100, Earth-3112, Earth-3123, Earth-3131, Earth-3459, Earth-3470, Earth-3488, Earth-3490, Earth-3514, Earth-3752, Earth-3814, Earth-3919, Earth-3926, Earth-3933, Earth-3944, Earth-3971, Earth-3982

Earth-4011, Earth-4023, Earth-4032, Earth-4040, Earth-4080, Earth-4096, Earth-4100, Earth-4162, Earth-4210, Earth-4263, Earth-4287, Earth-4321, Earth-4392, Earth-4400, Earth-4489, Earth-4542, Earth-4732, Earth-4871, Earth-4935, Earth-4972

Earth-5012, Earth-5021, Earth-5106, Earth-5113, Earth-5127, Earth-5200, Earth-5211, Earth-5311, Earth-5391, Earth-5423, Earth-5464, Earth-5521, Earth-5555, Earth-5560, Earth-5582, Earth-5631, Earth-5692, Earth-5700, Earth-5709, Earth-5724, Earth-5764, Earth-5901, Earth-5953

Earth-6025, Earth-6034, Earth-6077, Earth-6095, Earth-6109, Earth-6120, Earth-6141, Earth-6175, Earth-6195, Earth-6215, Earth-6232, Earth-6297, Earth-6311, Earth-6375, Earth-6381, Earth-6451, Earth-6466, Earth-6513, Earth-6590, Earth-6674, Earth-6706, Earth-6716, Earth-6730, Earth-6799, Earth-6871, Earth-6943, Earth-6950, Earth-6966

Earth-7031, Earth-7041, Earth-7085, Earth-7112, Earth-7122, Earth-7144, Earth-7153, Earth-7161, Earth-7187, Earth-7194, Earth-7215, Earth-7231, Earth-7316, Earth-7328, Earth-7382, Earth-7409, Earth-7412, Earth-7475, Earth-7484, Earth-7511, Earth-7528, Earth-7580, Earth-7592, Earth-7614, Earth-7635, Earth-7642, Earth-7712, Earth-7736, Earth-7745, Earth-7794, Earth-7812, Earth-7830, Earth-7840, Earth-7888, Earth-7901, Earth-7910, Earth-7930, Earth-7940, Earth-7958

Earth-8009, Earth-8020, Earth-8038, Earth-8041, Earth-8096, Earth-8107, Earth-8110, Earth-8130, Earth-8158, Earth-8181, Earth-8208, Earth-8212, Earth-8222, Earth-8234, Earth-8280, Earth-8310, Earth-8320, Earth-8336, Earth-8342, Earth-8351, Earth-8386, Earth-8396, Earth-8408, Earth-8417, Earth-8436, Earth-8441, Earth-8454, Earth-8499, Earth-8503, Earth-8510, Earth-8545, Earth-8466, Earth-8591, Earth-8610, Earth-8648, Earth-8657, Earth-8666, Earth-8710, Earth-8720, Earth-8734, Earth-8748, Earth-8753, Earth-8763, Earth-8772, Earth-8799, Earth-8810, Earth-8823, Earth-8861, Earth-8908, Earth-8912, Earth-8920, Earth-8982

Earth-9009, Earth-9012, Earth-9021, Earth-9031, Earth-9047, Earth-9051, Earth-9061, Earth-9078, Earth-9090, Earth-9105, Earth-9119, Earth-9134, Earth-9142, Earth-9151, Earth-9192, Earth-9200, Earth-9209, Earth-9218, Earth-9230, Earth-9250, Earth-9261, Earth-9272, Earth-9290, Earth-9309, Earth-9324, Earth-9339, Earth-9356, Earth-9390, Earth-9411, Earth-9421, Earth-9445, Earth-9470, Earth-9485, Earth-9500, Earth-9507, Earth-9512, Earth-9528, Earth-9561, Earth-9575, Earth-9590, Earth-9602, Earth-9612, Earth-9620, Earth-9640, Earth-9666, Earth-9670, Earth-9684, Earth-9691, Earth-9711, Earth-9722, Earth-9732, Earth-9796, Earth-9809, Earth-9815, Earth-9828, Earth-9845, Earth-9871, Earth-9881, Earth-9891, Earth-9907, Earth-9916, Earth-9927, Earth-9939, Earth-9966, Earth-9971, Earth-9991, Earth-9997

Earth-10005, Earth-10081, Earth-10107, Earth-10129, Earth-10182, Earth-10197, Earth-10201, Earth-10221, Earth-10246, Earth-10267, Earth-10280, Earth-10291, Earth-10330, Earth-11052, Earth-11113, Earth-11147, Earth-11206, Earth-11236, Earth-11777, Earth-11947, Earth-12216, Earth-12872, Earth-13003, Earth-13270, Earth-13519, Earth-13660, Earth-14026, Earth-14850, Earth-15104, Earth-16137, Earth-17342, Earth-18083, Earth-19000, Earth-19877, Earth-19999

Earth-20017, Earth-20210, Earth-20318, Earth-21117, Earth-21989, Earth-22000, Earth-22020, Earth-22110, Earth-22288, Earth-22455, Earth-22569, Earth-22666, Earth-22799, Earth-23018, Earth-23100, Earth-23238, Earth-23488, Earth-23884, Earth-24388, Earth-24883, Earth-26292, Earth-26320, Earth-26496, Earth-26749, Earth-27523, Earth-27528, Earth-27535, Earth-27537, Earth-28857

Earth-30247, Earth-31117, Earth-31198, Earth-31393, Earth-31916, Earth-32000, Earth-37072, Earth-39259, Earth-40727, Earth-41001, Earth-42777, Earth-45828, Earth-47322, Earth-51977, Earth-54828, Earth-57828, Earth-58163, Earth-58732, Earth-59882, Earth-61029, Earth-63124, Earth-69914, Earth-70134, Earth-70395, Earth-77105, Earth-78411, Earth-80920, Earth-81426, Earth-82805, Earth-88194, Earth-89121, Earth-90227, Earth-90816, Earth-91111, Earth-92131, Earth-93060, Earth-94019, Earth-95099, Earth-96283, Earth-194111, Earth-200151

* * *

And the list kept going on and on!

There were so many universes!

"Daaaaaaaaamn!" said Todd.

* * *

Here are the three Major Universes.

Earth-616, The Marvel Universe, also called Mainstream Continuity, and sometimes Earth-Prime, is the main universe of Marvel comics. Other universes are usually compared to this one. Earth-616 has all the features of our reality: same countries, same personalities (politicians, movie stars, etc.), same historical events (World War II, 9/11, etc.), and so on. However, it also contains new ones, such as countries like Wakanda or Genosha, and organizations like the espionage agency, SHIELD and its enemy, HYDRA.

Earth-1610, The Ultimate Universe, also called Earth-Ultimate, better know as Ultimate Marvel, is an imprint of comic books published by Marvel Comics, featuring reimagined and updated versions of the company's most popular superhero characters, including Spider-Man, Wolverine, the Hulk, Thor, Daredevil, the X-Men, the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four. The characters have new origins, freeing them from the sometimes convoluted back-histories of the original versions which were thought to turn off new readers unfamiliar with their extensive histories.

Earth-982, The MC2 Universe, Marvel Comics 2, or MC2, is the Age of Heroes (the boom of super-hero activity generally marked by the first appearance of the Fantastic Four) happened about 15 years earlier on the Marvel Universes' sliding timescale. Pragmatically speaking, this means that most of the events, history, and character history associated with the heroes of Earth-616 happened 15 years before they would have on Earth-616, but the overall political, technological, and sociological progress of the world is exactly concurrent with Earth-616. As such, a lot of the superheroes of the past have either grown up, grown old, or retired, and now new groups and new superheroes are proving themselves in protecting the world.

These are just the major ones. As you saw above, there are many, many universes.

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

It took three days, but Todd learned about all those universes.

He was now looking at profiles, flies, and info about people.

He started with Pietro.

* * *

Real Name: Pietro Django Maximoff

Codename: Quicksilver

Aliases: Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Lehnsherr, Pietro Frank, Pietro Magnus, Pietro Lensherr, Pietro Eisenhardt, Pietro Magnusson, Pietros Maximoff, Pietros Lehnsherr, Pietros Maximoff, Pietros Lehnsherr, Pietros Frank, Pietros Magnus, Pietros Lensherr, Pietros Eisenhardt, Pietros Magnusson, Peter Maximoff, Pete Maximoff, Peter Lehnsherr, Pete Lehnsherr, Peter Frank, Pete Frank, Peter Magnus, Pete Magnus, Peter Lensherr, Pete Lensherr, Peter Eisenhardt, Pete Eisenhardt, Peter Magnusson, Pete Magnusson, Petro Maximoff, Petros Maximoff, Petro Lehnsherr, Petros Lehnsherr, Petro Frank, Petros Frank, Petro Magnus, Petros Magnus, Petro Lensherr, Petros Lensherr, Petro Eisenhardt, Petros Eisenhardt, Petro Magnusson, Petros Magnusson, Mateo Maximoff, Matheo Maximoff, Gypsy Davey, Gypsy Davy, Gypsy Dave, Son Of M, Son Of Magnus, Pietro, Pietros, Petro, Petros, Peter, Pete, Pea, Pie, Tro, Speed, Speedy, Quick, Quickie, Silver, Silver Bullet, Chthon, Swift, The Silver Bullet, Magnusson, Prince Pietro

Relatives: Jakob Lehnsherr (Paternal Grandfather. Deceased.), Edie Lehnsherr (Paternal Grandmother. Deceased.), Erich Lehnsherr (Paternal Granduncle. Deceased.), Ruth Lehnsherr (Aunt. Deceased.)

Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto. Father), Magda Lehnsherr (Mother. Deceased.), Anya Lehnsherr (Charm. Older Sister. Deceased in some universes. Alive in this universe.), Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch. Twin Sister.), Django Maximoff (Adoptive Father in other universe.), Marya Maximoff (Adoptive Mother in another universe. Deceased.), Ana Maximoff (Adoptive Sister in another universe. Deceased), Mateo Maximoff (Adoptive Brother in another universe. Deceased.), Suzanna Dane (Step-Mother. Deceased.), Lorna Dane (Polaris. Half-Sister. Little Sister.), Zala Dane (Zaladane. Possible Half-Sister. Not sure yet if really related.), Warren Worthington III (Angel. Brother-in-law. Anya's husband.), Erik Worthington (Wing. Nephew.)

Crystalia Amaquelin (Crystal. Ex-Wife in Universe 616.), Luna Maximoff (Moon Sight. Daughter with Crystal in Earth-616. Oldest.), Tuc Maximoff (Barrier. Son with Crystal in another universe. Youngest.), Vision (Brother-in-law in Earth-616.), William Maximoff/William Kaplan (Wiccan. Nephew. Tommy's Twin. Wanda's and Vision's son. Born William "Billy" Maximoff, died and was reincarnated into William "Billy" Kaplan.), Thomas Maximoff/Thomas Shepherd (Speed. Nephew. Billy's Twin. Wanda's and Vision's son. Born Thomas "Tommy" Maximoff, died and was reincarnated into Thomas "Tommy" Shepherd.), Kurt Wagner (Future Brother-in-law.), Talia Wagner (Nocturne. Niece. Daughter of Wanda Maximoff and Kurt Wagner from Earth-2182 and this universe in the future.), Alexander Summers (Havok. Future Brother-in-law. Alex will be Lorna's husband.), Charles Lehnsherr (Brother from Earth-295.), Magnus Lehnsherr (Brother from Earth-27.), Joseph (Uncle. Father's clone from Earth-616. Deceased.), Daiea (Niece from Earth-3515. Wanda's daughter.), Kya (Niece from Earth-3515. Wanda's daughter.), Laura Kinney (X-23. Future Wife.), Logan (Wolverine. Future Father-in-law.)

Also related to Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man, Janet Van Dyne/Wasp (Married Hank and is now Janet Pym.), Ultron, Jocasta, Alkhema, Victor Mancha, and Simon Williams/Wonder Man.

Hair: White (Not Blond or Silver as many have mistaken it for)

Eyes: Blue

Height: Six Feet

Powers: Main Power: Superhuman Speed. Other Powers: Superhuman Strength, Enhanced Durability, Molecular Destabilization, and Flight.

History: My mother died after giving birth to my sister and I. My father raised my and my sisters alone until he met and married Lorna's mother. He changed his name from Erik Lehnsherr to Magnus Maximoff and Anya's name from Anya Lehnsherr to Anya Maximoff. That's why my name is Pietro Maximoff and Wanda is Wanda Maximoff instead of Pietro Lehnsherr and Wanda Lehnsherr.

My step-mother died when Lorna was three. Wanda and I were five. Anya was fifteen. We barely saw Anya. Father sent her to a school far away from home. And we barely saw our father. He was always in his studies. He barely saw us. Only when we ate at the table or for training. We were beginning to think he never loved us. He only cared about our powers. Now we know that's a fact.

He ended up abandoning us all for awhile. Anya was nineteen, so she could move out of the house if she wanted, and did. Wanda and I were nine and Lorna was seven. Lorna was sent to an all girls school, Wanda was locked away, and I was left on the streets.

I learned to fend for myself and became self-reliant. I felt I needed no one. I pretty much shut myself off from the world in a way. I didn't let anyone close. I felt that if I did, either I'd hurt them or they'd hurt me.

The changed when Magneto came back for me and put me in the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood became my friends. I felt that I could trust them. I let them get close. But not too close. There were some things I kept secret because I felt it was necessary to kept them secret. Magneto used me as a spy and I had to do what he said to protect my friends. They're like family to me. Especially Todd. He's like the little brother I never had. I made it my responsibility to protect him.

Magneto took me off the Brotherhood for awhile and put me with the Acolytes. The Acolytes quickly became me friends and family too. John was my little brother there, but Remy said that it didn't make sense because John was older then me. I said John my be older, but he was younger at heart. Remy and Peter were my big brothers. The Acolytes were great, but they were no Brotherhood.

In the future, I'll marry Laura and we'll have four kids: Roic Maximoff, Warren Maximoff and Juana Maximoff, and Paula Maximoff.

* * *

"You're my brother too, Tro," whispered Todd.


	13. Chapter 13

Todd clicked on Power Ratings next.

* * *

Power Ratings

Intelligence:

The ability to think and process information.

1) Slow/Impaired

2) Normal

3) Learned

4) Gifted

5) Genius

6) Super-Genius

7) Omniscient

Strength:

The Ability to lift weight.

1) Weak: Cannot lift own body weight.

2) Normal: Able to lift own body weight.

3) Peak human: Able to lift twice own body weight.

4) Superhuman: 800 lbs-25 ton range.

5) Superhuman: 25-75 ton range.

6) Superhuman: 75-100 ton range.

7) Incalculable: In excess of 100 tons.

Speed:

The ability to move over land by running or flight.

1) Below Normal

2) Normal

3) Superhuman: Peak Range: 700 MPH

4) Speed Of Sound: Mach-1

5) Supersonic: Mach-2 through Orbital Velocity

6) Speed Of Light: 186,000 miles per second

7) Warp speed: Transcending light speed

Durability:

The ability to resist or recover from bodily injury.

1) Weak

2) Normal

3) Enhanced

4) Regenerative

5) Bulletproof

6) Superhuman

7) Virtually Indestructible

Energy Projection:

The ability to discharge energy.

1) None

2) Ability to discharge energy on contact.

3) Short range, short duration, single energy type.

4) Medium range, duration, single energy type.

5) Long range, long duration, single energy type.

6) Able to discharge multiple forms of energy.

7) Virtually unlimited command of all forms of energy.

Fighting Ability:

The proficiency in hand-to-hand combat.

1) Poor

2) Normal

3) Some Training

4) Experienced fighter

5) Master of a single form of combat.

6) Master of several forms of combat.

7) Master of all forms of combat.

* * *

'Tro's gotta be a 7 in the majority of these,' thought Todd.


	14. Chapter 14

Pietro finally came home. His uniform was teared and his legs were too sore for him to run home.

He got a ride from Remy on his motorcycle.

"Thanks, Remy," said Pietro.

"No problem, mon ami," said Remy, who looked dead beat tired.

The mission made all the Acolytes tired. Both Pietro and Remy were ready to drop.

Remy drove off and Pietro slowly made it to the front door of the Brotherhood house.

* * *

Fred was in the living room, watching TV and eating chips.

"Hey Fred, know a good tailor?"

"No," said Fred. "Why?"

Lance walked in wearing a tuxedo that was way too small on his.

"That looks kinda tight," said Fred.

"It it," said Lance. "I got it from Pietro's room. Since he's gone, I've been borrowing some stuff from his room. His clothes, his poetry books, stuff like that."

"Poetry?"

"It's for Kitty."

"Well of course it is, Lancey."

Lance and Fred paled. They turned around and faced a peeved Pietro.

"I thought I made it clear," said Pietro with a low voice. "No one goes into my room without permission. And that whenever I'm off on a mission, no one is to enter my room."

"It was an emergency," Lance tried to reason. "And-and I wasn't the only one in your room. Todd was too."

"I told him," muttered Pietro. "I'll deal with you first, then him."

* * *

Todd was still hacking.

'So much on this one computer.'

Someone knocked on his door.

"Yeah?"

Pietro kicked open the door. He looked angry.

"My clothes are clean," he growled. "But my laptop is missing."

Todd knew he was busted.

* * *

Uh oh. Todd's in trouble.

Review please.


	15. Chapter 15

"Todd," Pietro said, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. "What are you doing with my laptop?"

"I, I, uh, see, I was, um, I was just, heh, yo see, Tro, I-"

"Stop stuttering and answer the freaken question!"

"I'm sorry! I took it and looked at your data base!"

"YOU WHAT?" roared Pietro. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"I'm sorry, dawg! I was curious! I wanted to see if you had any dirt on Magneto or anyone else we hate! I know I shouldn't've done it! I tried not to! I'm really sorry, Pietro!"

"You should be sorry! How could you go snooping through my stuff! And what if someone knew you had that laptop? Do you know what could happen if that information in that data base ever fell into the wrong hands? Like Magneto! Or HYDRA! Or any other evil force! I can't believe you, Todd! How can I ever trust you!"

Todd's eyes started to get teary. Pietro's face soften a bit.

"I'm sorry," Todd said in a small voice. "I just wanted to know. You're my hero, Tro. You the only one who cares about me. Even when you weren't here, you looked out for me, making should I got something to eat and stuff. I wanna be just like you."

Pietro started at Todd, no longer angry at him.

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"No one gives a shit about me. No one but you. I'm weak, but you're strong. And smart. And fast. The girls love you. You're perfect."

"I'm not perfect."

"You're pretty damn close, yo."

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me. But don't think so low of yourself. You're not weak, Todd. You're one of the strongest people I know. I'm not just saying that. I love ya, Todd. You're my little brother."

Todd smiled. He hugged Pietro and Pietro gave him a hug back.

"Hey, I'd like to know," said Todd. "That stuff you got in your data base. How do you know all that stuff? You probably know that mutant stuff because of Magneto, but what about the SHIELD stuff and the aliens?"

"I wanna be an Avenger someday," answered Pietro. "And the Avengers are allies with both SHIELD and the Fantastic Four. I'm really good friends with both Spider-Man and the Human Torch."

"The the future and alternate reality stuff?"

"Forge."

"Ah. I see, yo."

"So, what do you know?"

"Lots of stuff. Ask me anything and I'll know."

"Alright. What is Genosha?"

"An island nation where mutants live in peace. It's not a real country yet, but Magneto will make it one. He'll be the king of Genosha. He wants to isolate mutants from the rest of the world."

"Where is it located?"

"The island is located off the east coast of Africa, to the north of Madagascar."

"What is Wakanda?"

"Wakanda is an African country, like Genosha. But unlike Genosha and Madagascar, Wakanda isn't an island. And it's an a mutants only kinda place like Magneto is making Genosha. Wakanda is located in Northeastern Africa, although its exact location has varied throughout the nation's publication history."

"What is Vibranium?"

"Vibranium is a rare, naturally occurring meteoric ore, theorized to be extraterrestrial origin, that has been found in two distinct varieties. Vibranium is not as hard or dense as Adamantium, but it is still very durable. It is also easier to make objects out of, such as the mesh costume the Black Panther wears.

Wakandan Vibranium is found almost exclusively in the tiny African nation of Wakanda. Wakandan Vibranium, through as yet unknown means, absorbs vibratory energy in its vicinity, such as sound waves, within itself. The apparent observable vibratory rate of the molecules of the Vibranium itself does not noticeably increase when the Vibranium absorbs mechanical energy. The outside vibratory energy is stored within the bonds between the molecules making up the Vibranium. As a result, a chunk of Vibranium which had absorbed a considerable amount of vibratory energy would be exceedingly hard to demolish. If enough force were were applied to this chunk to smash it, the Vibranium would explode, releasing much of the absorbed energy. There are limits to the capacity of Vibranium to absorb vibratory energy, although the exact extent of these limits has not yet been determined."

"What is Adamantium?"

"Adamantium is a very dense, artificial, iron-based alloy that is virtually indestructible. A sufficient amount is capable of surviving multiple nuclear explosions with no damage. A pure blade of Adamantium is capable of cutting almost any known substance, with the known exceptions of Adamantium itself and Captain America's shield. The ability to slice completely through a substance with an Adamantium blade depends upon the amount of force being exerted and the density of the material in question.

Creating even a small amount of Adamantium is astronomically expensive, and only a few people know the complete formula. Adamantium is created by mixing certain chemical resins together. The exact composition of these resins is a closely guarded secret of the United States government. When these resins are mixed and kept at a temperature of 1,500 degrees Fahrenheit, the resulting liquid can be cast or worked into a particular shape. After eight minutes, the mixture sets and becomes solid. Its molecular structure is extremely stable, and its shape can only be altered by precise molecular rearrangement. However, due to the sheer density of Adamantium, there are few known forces capable of altering it's molecular structure."

"Is X-23 a clone?"

"Not a clone; a genetically-enhanced copy halitosis. There's a difference."

"How did Spider-Man get his powers?"

"He was bitten by a genetically enhanced spider. Which would make him a Mutate, not a Mutant."

"What's the difference between Mutants and Mutates?"

"Mutants and Mutates are different because Mutants get their powers by nature. Mutates are people who were mutated. Then there are Simples like Summers's friend Paul and Nightcreeper's girlfriend Amanda who have no powers."

"Which doctor is a member of my family in the universe Earth-616?"

"Doctor Henry "Hank" Jonathan Pym AKA Ant-Man, Giant-Man, Goliath, Yellowjacket, and when his wife dies years from now Wasp, then back to Giant-Man."

"Looks like you know a lot."

"Yeah. I do. And I promise not to tell anyone."

"I know you won't. You're not a blabber mouth. I trust you."

Knock-knock. Lance opened the door.

"Hey, Tro. Could you help me now get ready for my date?"

Pietro smiled. "Of course. It's a leader's job to look after his team. Right, Todd."

"Right, yo," said Todd, smiling.

* * *

That's the end. The reason I wrote this story is to inform readers. See, I tend to use comic stuff in my stories, so I'm introducing people who aren't that familiar with the comics.

If you want more info. about the X-Men and other Marvel stuff, then go to this website. (marvel .wikia .com) (No need to the spaces in between.) This website has everything about Marvel Comics and all the characters.

If you read any other stories of mine and I for get to say if a character is a comic one or an OC, then go to (marvel .wikia .com) to find out.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
